The Regeneration
by All of Tenrose
Summary: It takes place in the Sherlock episode 'The Reichenbachfall' (So don't read further if you haven't watched that episode yet!) Sherlock lies on the ground, when there comes a bright light from his body. He turns out to be The Doctor, and alien from the planet Gallifrey. John and The Doctor has to stop the Daleks, who try to destroy all of humanity.


_Spoilers if you haven't watched 'The Reichenbachfall' From Sherlock. Also the 11th Doctor will appear, so if you haven't watched him yet you might get confused._

 _Sherlock just jumped of the building, and John got bumped over by the cyclist._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His head hurts, his whole body is stonecold. Then he realizes that that is not strange; he's lying on the asphalt. The last thing John remembers was the cyclist, who bumped him over. But where is he? Then it all comes back to him. He tries to shout 'Sherlock!' He only manages to whisper. His eyes won't open, and his head hurts very much. Suddenly there's a very bright, orange light. John's eyes fly open. He get's blinded by the light. Slowly, his eyes get used to the light, and he sees a lot of people standing around it. He tries to stand, but the whole world dazzles. He falls on his back. Slowly he stands up, and walks to Sherlock. The light seems to come from him. He runs to the light 'Sherlock? Sherlock!' Everyone is in his way. With his low strength he pushes everyone aside. 'That's my friend, that's my friend...' He kneels next to Sherlock. 'What's happening Sherlock?' He stares at the light coming from his head and hands. 'Sherlock, what's going on?' He asks 'I'm regenerating, John. Don't worry, I will explain everything as soon as it's over.' John unbelievely shakes his head 'Aaaargh!''Sherlock, what can I do?!' John is desperate, he has no idea what's going on. Just when John thought he knew everything about Sherlock he comes with this! 'Sherlock, please!' 'You can do nothing, John' He whispers 'Just, bring me inside please' John tries to drag him inside. After a couple of tries , and probably a lot of bruises, they're finally inside.'What's happening Sherlock, explain me' 'John' Sherlock sighs 'Please don't freak out. Promise me you won't freak out' 'I won't' John promises 'I'm regenarating' 'You're WHAT?' John doesn't understand a thing. Sherlock laughs at his confused looking 'Let me explain when I'm done. I'm almost there, just a couple of minutes. And John promise me one thing' John looks desperate 'Anything' 'Please, help the man that's in my place, I know it will freak you out, but please, don't let him down' John nodds, not capable of saying anything.' 'Aaaargh!' The light is brighter than ever, and John has to close his eyes. The light fades.

John opens his eyes, not knowing what to expect. His breath stokes. The handsome man with the black curls is gone. Instead there's this strange guy with midlong hair, and a very strange big chin. 'Who are you?' John asks insecure 'I'm Sherlock' The strange man replies. 'Well, I was Sherlock. I used that name because i like the character and... Never mind, back to the point. I'm the Doctor! Well, they call me 'the Doctor'. I don't know why...' He looks confused 'I call me 'the Doctor' too. Still don't know why...' John doesn't understand 'Wait, what? You're not Sherlock. What have you done to Sherlock?' He's starting to get a violent look on his face 'Tell me!' 'I'm him' The Doctor replies 'I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything' He smirks 'But- How? It's just impossable! You can't be him' John starts to back away 'I'm a Time-Lord, you see. I'm 907 years old, and I'm from the planet Gallifrey' 'So you're an alien?' Johns asks. He still can't believe it. 'Yeah, I kinda am' 'You're a, like, not from earth guy?' 'The last time I checked that was the meaning of alien' The Doctor says doubtfull 'Right?' John just stares at this strange guy who replaced his best friend. 'But, why me? Why did you choose me as your best friend. I'm not important to anyone!' 'Well that's rubbish, because, John, in 900 years of time and space I've never met anyone who wasn't important' John is speechless. How can this happen? It seems impossible, but he saw it happen, right in front of his eyes. 'John!' The Doctor interrupts his toughts 'We kinda have to run. The Daleks are getting really close' 'The WHAT?' John asks 'What do we do?' 'Do what I do' The Doctor replies 'Hold tight, and pretend it's a plan!' He grabs John's hand 'Come on! Run!'

The couple runs out of the building, on the dark street. Wait, dark? John realizes. He looks up. There's a huge spaceship floating above London. It's blocking the sun. Everyone yells and screams, and it's very chaotic. 'Wait, hold on!' The Doctor looks back 'Well hurry up then!' They rush to Bakerstreet. The Doctor knocks on Mrs. Hudsons door. She opens the door. 'Ooh!' She looks behind the Doctor. 'John! Who is this?' She asks 'It- I- I can't really explain, but this is Sherlock' 'Ooh! I see!' She seems to get it for some reason. 'It's time Mrs. Hudson' The Doctor says 'Come on guys' Mrs. Hudson grabs a key, and opens the door to 221C. They run down the stairs. In the basementstands a blue police box. The Doctor steps into the box. 'Come along John!' He shouts from inside 'You seriously want me to go with you in such a small box?' John replies 'No way! You don't even know who I am!' The Doctor peeks trough the door opening 'You are my amazing best friend John Watson, ex-war doctor with a psychic problem in his leg' 'Okay, that's right' John admits 'But everyone could know that. Tell me someting only Sherlock knows' 'At our first case together you was the one who shot the cabbie' John chockes. 'How do you know that?' 'John, listen to me' The Doctor grabs John's hands. 'I am him, please listen to me.' He sighed 'After this, I promise to bring you back to Bakerstreet, and you can live a normal life. But for now, I really need your help' John sighs 'Alright then' He says, while stepping into the blue box.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _That was it for today! Next chapter will be here soon!_


End file.
